Comment on a traumatisé Bob Lennon
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures pour le Défi Fanbase] Bob était vraiment pénible en automne. Et ses compagnons vont le lui faire payer.


_BON-SOIR ! Voilà ma petite participation au défi fanbase de cette semaine, qui est sur le thème de l'automne ! Et j'ai décidé de me pencher sur une période bien précise de cette saison ahah. Bonne lecture :D_

 **Disclaimer :** Bob, Shin, Grunlek et Théo sont la propriété de Bob, Seb, Krayn et Fred. L'univers d'Aventures tout entier est la propriété du génie dans le bouc de Mahyar. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes même partielle est interdite sans autorisation.

 **COMMENT ON A TRAUMATISE BOB LENNON**

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé était très très trèèèèèès agaçant en automne. Toujours en train de râler et de se plaindre. Il se plaignait de la mue d'Eden, des feuilles mortes, de la pluie, de l'humidité, du froid, de son rhume, des couchettes trop petites, de la nourriture de Grunlek. Bref, il était profondément irritant pour le reste du groupe qui, en ce moment, aurait vendu un bras pour le faire taire. … Façon de parler, bien sûr. Imaginez, Grunlek vendre son deuxième bras...

Ce matin-là, c'était d'ailleurs ce que la mage faisait. Râler. Après tout ce qui lui passer sous la main. Théo, qui observait la scène d'un peu plus loin, commençait très sérieusement à en avoir marre des caprices. Bob s'était encore attaqué à la nourriture de Grunlek. Le nain boudait, ouvertement, marmonnant des choses dans sa barbe. Shin s'était enfui dès que l'orage s'était mis à gronder. Il était assis dans un arbre, de peur que le mage lui tombe dessus.

« Puis franchement ! Regarde ! Qui a fini son assiette ?! »

Grunlek se renfrogna, se crispant sur sa cuillère. Eden, couchée au pieds de son maître dévisageait intensément le mage. Elle poussa un léger couinement quand Grunlek se tendit. Les traits du nain s'étirèrent sous la colère. Alors que Bob lui faisait dos, il attrapa une casserole et lui jeta dessus. Le tir fut d'une précision incroyable, qui rendit Shin vert de jalousie. La casserole claque durement sur l'arrière de la tête du mage, qui tomba au sol dans un « Bong ».

« Bon, ceci étant fait, dit le Nain, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour se venger ?

\- Totalement, dit Théo.

\- J'approuve aussi ! hurla Shin depuis son arbre. »

Le demi-élémentaire les rejoignit en deux super-sauts. Grunlek lança un coup d'œil à Bob.

« Très bien, voilà ce que nous allons faire. »

* * *

Bob se réveilla avec une forte douleur au crâne. Il était tout seul, assis dans l'herbe. Pas un bruit autour de lui. Le feu de camp était éteint, et semblait froid. Où étaient les autres ? Il y avait toutes leurs affaires et pas un chien dans les environ. Méfiant, Bob sortit un de ses couteaux, et s'avança lentement vers les couchettes. Un liquide rouge recouvrait cette de Shin. Il sentit une boule se former dans son estomac.

Soudain, un bruit l'alerta, derrière lui. Il fit volte-face, reconnaissant l'armature imposante de Théo de Silverberg. Bob s'approcha, inquiet de le voir immobile, au milieu de la forêt.

« Théo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où il est Shin ?

\- Aaaaaaaargheuuuuuuh.

\- … Théo ? »

Théo se retourna. Bob bondit en arrière dans un cri. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, d'une couleur bleu très pâle. Sa bouche était couverte de sang, et il tenait quelque chose qui ressemblait énormément à un boyau. Il fit demi-tour et partit en courant. Un peu plus loin, il tomba sur Grunlek, penché sur le corps d'Eden, du sang plein la bouche. Il poussa un nouveau hurlement, et traça tout droit, pendant de longues minutes.

Sa course se termina dans une caverne, où il se roula en position fœtale. Il se mit à pleurer comme un gosse de trois ans qui avait perdu sa maman. Il releva la tête en entendant des pas. Shin s'approchait lentement.

« Bob ? »

Bob posa les mains sur ses oreilles et se mit à se balancer doucement, des larmes continuant à dévaler son village. Shin s'accroupit près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Hey, mec, calme-toi. Je leur ai dit que ça allait foutre la merde ils m'ont pas écouté.

\- Shin, t'es là ? Demanda la voix de Théo à l'extérieur. »

Bob releva doucement la tête. Théo et Grunlek étaient à l'entrée, l'air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que... marmonna le mage.

\- C'était une blague Bob... dit Grunlek en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Bah c'était pas drôle !

\- Je sais... »

Bob s'était relevé, légèrement irrité. Puis il avait sauté dans les bras de Théo, qui l'avait ramené au camp comme une princesse.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que des villageois amusés les ont observé. Et cette tradition perdura des milliers d'années plus tard. Le nom de cette fête ? Halloween.

* * *

 _J'suis pas totalement satisfaite x) Mais bon, ça ira :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bisouilles !_


End file.
